


Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken

by Fanficismything



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Prince Adrien, I apologize in advance, Lots of side plots, Mermaid Princess Marinette, No Tikki is not a ladybug, Nobility Alya and Nino, Plagg and Tikki are animals, Princess Antagonist Chloe, These dorks deserve love, Why aren't there more Mermaid AUs for this fandom, court life, mermaid au, no akumas, slight Ladybug/Chat Noir references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/pseuds/Fanficismything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years all Marinette has waited for is her 15th birthday, the day she would finally get to explore the world around her. What she didn’t expect was to get tangled up in concern for a boy she barely know, let alone a human. When given the chance to walk on land herself, Marinette can’t help but say yes. But what would she give to get to know this strange boy she can’t help but be drawn to?</p><p>     Mermaid!AU</p><p>--on indefinite hiatus--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas equineaurora, Shadowofdarkness22, and mewlightkitten.

The sea was calm.

Well, as calm as it can be. These salty waters are full of life, ebbing to and fro and nurturing its inhabitants. All over the ocean creatures stirred, awakening to go about their business deep on the ocean floor, or even near the surface where the dawn’s rays hit the water with a glow. The fish swim in their schools, flitting about in their wary patterns while the sharks echo them in a search for food. The anemones and sand dwelling creatures stir, fanning open to catch the oceans currents as they too start the day.

Now, there are more than just fish and animals in the sea. Humans tend to see only what they want to see; things they can explain or fully understand. But all over the ocean there lay things they cannot explain, hiding all the unknown and keeping its secrets deep within its depths. On occasion, one might get lucky to catch a glimpse of that secret, only to he heralded as mad once they tell their tale. Never has a human captured or coaxed one to the surface with them, well in recorded history that is.

What are these creatures?

Why _mermaids_ of course.

 

* * *

 

_tap tap tap_

There was a rap at the door.

Silence.

_tap tap tap_

Silence.

A sigh was heard. “Again? Tikki, if you could,” said a woman’s voice, soft and a tad bit disappointed.

From inside the room came a chuckle. “Of course Your Majesty.” There was a skittering and then a click.

The door opened to a petite merwoman in a crown, her Royal Highness the Queen of Atlantica, Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Well, not that she looked like a Queen so much in the morning. She scanned the room as she swam in. The room was tidy if not clean, but was cluttered with memorabilia. Rock shelves lined the walls of the room which were filled to the brim with plants of all shapes and sizes, small trinkets, and various amounts of shells. One corner had a rather impressive display of coral, all from ruby red to a gentle white and every color in-between. In the other corner was a bed, a lump under a slowly moving blanket. The Queen smiled at it, and looked down unsurprised to see a small red hermit crab already nearby. The crab, Tikki, looked up at her and did a tiny bow. “You would think she would have awoken early today,” the Queen mused. “Today is a very big day."

The crab looked up at her with a tiny face. “Waking up early? When has she ever done that?” she replied.

Sabine laughed gaily, the lump on the bed stirring at the sound. “Well that is true, rising with the sun has never been one of her greatest talents,” she said gently, gliding over to where the bed was in the corner. A tuft of dark hair poked out from underneath the blanket and the Queen smiled, pulling down the blanket to reveal a young girl fast asleep. “Marinette dear, time to wake up,” she said touching the girl’s bare shoulder with a hand.

Groggily, Marinette opened her eyes and blinked, then sat up with a start that sent the blanket flowing to the foot of the bed. “Mother!” she said startled, then looked around the room with a grin. “Today’s the day!”

“Yes it is dear, I thought you would have been up hours ago pestering us constantly like every other year,” Sabine teased, her dark eyes glittering as Marinette jumped out of bed and over to the polished metal tacked to her wall so she could look at her grinning reflection.

From across the room Tikki piped up. “She couldn’t sleep all night, she paced and paced and was too excited to sleep. It’s amazing she got any rest at all with all of her wild expectations and stories."

Marinette glared at her friend as she ran a comb through her hair. “Tattling to my mother Tikki? That’s a new low,” she said. There was a silence for a beat before the two burst out laughing. “Okay okay so a new low for TODAY, how about that?” she said with a smile.

Tikki waved a claw at her. “Not like it’s a big secret, everyone in the castle knows you get yourself worked up over the slightest thing,” she commented. “You know I would never tell your Mother everything you do."

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “And what is it that she’s been doing that requires secrecy?"

The younger two exchanged a swift glance. “Er… nothing really,” stammered Tikki, drawing more into her shell under the look of the Queen.

Leaving the mirror, Marinette approached her mother and looked into her eyes openly. “Mama, you know I wouldn’t disobey you and Father’s rule. I have not been outside the city, I am safe,” she said honestly, face completely serious.

“I know, I trust you darling. It’s just… there’s a lot to worry about. I want to make sure you’re safe.” The Queen’s expression was warm but her eyes were worried, the lines around her eyes deeper than they were a year ago.

Wrapping her arms around her mother, Marinette replied reassuringly. “Don’t worry Mama, I may have secrets but they aren’t as big as the ocean. And speaking of the ocean…..” Marinette drew back, her face alight with excitement. “Today is…."

Chuckling Sabine removed herself from her daughter's embrace. “Yes, today is your 15th birthday,” she said fondly, her hand coming up to cup Marinette’s cheek, the latter resting herself into it with an excited smile. “The day when you come of age, when you—"

"When I finally get to leave the palace and see the ocean!” rushed Marinette jubilantly, her fins swishing with her arms that grabbed her mother's hand. “I get to see the cliffsides, the kelp forests and reefs, meet all of the animals, and feel the current from outside the walls! And even the surface!” She paused for a moment her smile beaming. “I’ve always wondered what air felt like because I mean, we can breathe but it’s not the same it’s like water. Merissa said it’s a dry feeling and I don’t know what she means but I guess it’s kind of like how dolphins always want to come back in because of th—"

Sabine interrupted her daughters rambling. “Marinette,” she said.

“—and I heard their trees are different then ours. All over the land everything is different all the plants and animals and peopl—"

“Marinette!” said Sabine sharply. Startled, Marinette stopped talking, eyes wide. Sabine sighed, “Things will be different this year."

“Different?” queried Marinette, her heart sinking as she took in her Mother’s face. The Queen was looking at her tentatively, face drawn, her eyes worriedly fixed on Marinette. “Mama… what do you mean different? What has happened?” Her voice quivered as she spoke and she stopped to clear her throat. Marinette looked for reassurance to Tikki who shrugged, just as confused as she was.

There was a moment of silence as the two women looked at each other. In the distance, the city was awakening, the sound of shops opening and people calling to each other in the early morning. “It means…. things will be different,” Sabine said firmly, finally looking away from Marinette and turning to the door which still hung open. “Your Father will explain everything. Come down to the meeting room once you have made yourself presentable and are ready for the day.” Once she reached the door, she gave one last look back, then left.

Marinette frowned, her hands coming up to meet the other shakily. Her Mother looked…. upset? Today was supposed to be a special day, full of feasting and enjoyment; why were things “different”? On the 15th birthday of any Prince or Princess, they became an adult. The Kingdom has not had a Prince or Princess become of age in many years, so the whole kingdom was looking forward to the celebrations. Tradition held that she would get her crown today, finally matching the crowns her sisters have worn for years instead of the small tiara she had now. She was to sit in with her royal parents on matter of state today, training to be a princess even if she was the youngest and had no real chance of becoming Queen one day. That night, there was to be a feast in her honor and then she would ascend, alone, to explore the surface where the water meets the air. But now...

“Marinette?” Tikki asked softly. “Are you alright?"

Turning her head to look at her friend and drifting closer to pick her up in the palm of her hand, Marinette bit her lip. She worried aloud, “Do you think I did something wrong? Do you think they won’t have the celebration today? What if they changed their minds? What if the crown isn’t ready so they decided to just cancel the whole thing? What if—"

Tikki pinched her hand lightly making Marinette stop. “Marinette. Stop. We don’t know the reason, but I am very doubtful it is because your parents don’t love you; that’s stupid to think.” Marinette looked ashamed as Tikki went on. “Do you think your parents are that callous that they would change anything because they don’t have faith in you? Or over something like the crown? You were born to wear that crown and it deserves no one better."

“Thanks Tikki, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Marinette whispered, her throat tight with emotion as she cradled her friend in a hug.

“You’d probably spiral into madness,” Tikki said loftily. “Then we’d have to find someone else who can match your unbridled enthusiasm and harebrained worries.”

“Tikki!"

The crab laughed. “Sorry sorry, you know it’s true though.” Smiling now, Marinette sat down and finished combing her hair, looking at her reflection in the polished surface. Tikki climbed up her shoulder and onto her head to place the tiara made of thinly braided silver onto her head, nestling it securely in her hair. “There, perfect."

Standing, Marinette grabbed a necklace from a hook nearby, and slipped it over her head, careful not to catch it on Tikki who was still perched atop. “You really are the best Tikki, I hope you know that right?” she said, picking up Tikki to place her on her bare shoulder as she swam for the door.

Without a glance back at her room, she shut the door and continued down the hall as Tikki responded. “I like to think so. But don’t discount yourself either, you are a fine princess. That crown will suit you wonderfully."

“Wait, you’ve seen it??"

All Tikki responded with was a giggle.  


 

* * *

 

 

High up in the center of the castle, the throne room bustled with activity. Up in the rafters was a team hard at work on decorations, overseen by a merman in the center of the room with a sash who directed them this way and that. Servants swam by hastily with boxes piled high in their arms as more passed them by with chairs and tablecloths to set the tables littering the grand floor. A finicky looking merwoman was directing another score of maids on how to set the tables properly. At the far end of the room, the thrones of the King and Queen of Atlantica sat empty, glorious even in the absence of their rulers. Below them sat a row of seats for the five Princesses, the one at the farthest to the right of the dias was bedecked in red and and gold wreaths of flowers. No one dared approach now that it was decorated, instead focusing on their tasks at hand. There was a loud boom that shook the whole room and everyone jumped startled, one maid knocking over a vase and another dropping a serving platter full of silverware. A single garland drifted down, shaken loose from its moorings as a servant darted frantically to catch it before it drifted into the pillars surrounding the hall. Hushed whispers echoed around the hall as the servants went back to work, not even frightened now that their nerves had calmed.

 

_What was that?_

 

_It sounds so much closer now._

 

_When will this stop?_

 

_I don’t feel safe._

 

_Why hasn’t the King finished this already?_

 

_The poor Princess…._

 

Someone cleared their throat loudly and the servants jumped for the second time as a heavily bearded merman surveyed them with a fierce look in his eyes. The whispers faded then stopped as they all got back to work. Casting a look down over the preparations once again, the merman nodded to himself and swam away across the room. Turning down the corridor, he approached an ornate door and knocked twice. “Damocles,” he stated. After a moment, it was opened and he entered.

Inside the room was an organized mess of scrolls strewn across tables and charts on the walls. On the far end of the room was a large window that overlooked outside into the courtyard below the castle. On one end of the room were two thrones, plain and undecorated with soft cushioning. Sabine sat in one, mulling over something in her head as she stared off across the room to where two more figures were. The merman approached the two now. One of the mermen at the table, a large muscular merman with gleaming gold braces on his wrists, turned as he approached and greeted him in a booming voice. “Ah, Damocles, good morning."

"Good morning Your Majesty,” Damocles said bowing his head. “I have this morning reports and today’s schedule for you."

The King nodded approvingly and tapped an unoccupied corner of the table. “Ah yes, put it here please,” he asked before turning his attention back to the other merman, a thin serious man with a curling mustache. “Continue."

The merman pointed a slender finger at a position on the map. “This is where last night’s skirmish did the most damage, it is much closer than any of the others so far.” He moved his finger again to tap the map. “Scouts report movement along the eastern border, and have spotted new camps along here.” He said, moving his hand in a sweeping motion. “The east remains clear, they haven’t been able to skirt us completely."

“And they haven’t directly attacked our men right, just this…. illusionary madness correct?” the King asked, his face impassive.

The other merman nodded, “The magic has done no damage but it always seems to. The past couple attacks seem to be sonic related, some of the men report explosions that leave no mark, screams coming from abandoned areas, and silence."

This got the attention of both the men. “Silence?” asked Damocles, crossing his arms. “Wouldn’t this be good news?"

“This silence where the sound of no creature can be heard, it is an eerie sound and it unnerves even the most battle ready soldier,” he answered, his expression one of thinly veiled contempt for the question. “It is not something one hears in these parts, especially out in the field.” His gaze flicked briefly to Damocles, and then back to the map.

Damocles bristled. “How dare yo—“ He was stopped by the outstretched hand of the King.

“No. Damocles, Armand, no fighting in here. If we quarrel among ourselves there will be no end to this. Both of you work together, I want the utmost security for today, nothing gets in that we do not want,” the King commanded drawing himself back from the table. “Once you have everything in place send a report back in please. Is that clear?"

“Yes Your Majesty,” the two chorused. Armand rolled up the map and gathered papers from the table before putting them into his bag. Damocles lead the way out, head held high and rigid as Armand followed, shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut, the King deflated, sighing heavily. He turned to face his wife across the room who looked back at him. “Tom…” she said softly, “Is it bad?"

He came up to her and sat in the corresponding throne. His hand reaching for hers. “I am not entirely sure. There have been no direct attacks per say, but they’re advancing,” he admitted, his eyes looking across the room and out the window. “I don’t know why they are coming or who is the leader.”

“Do you think it’s true? Do you think she is behind the attack?” Sabine asked cautiously.

Tom looked over at her reassuringly. “Even if they say she is, she hasn’t moved in years. I doubt that she will suddenly resurge for no reason.”

“I do hope so,” said Sabine with a gentle smile. Her hand tightened around his and they sat for a moment in the silence which was only broken by a tentative knock on the door. Readjusting herself, Sabine nodded at the servant who stood near the door, and he opened it.

Swimming slowly through the door, Marinette approached her parents. “Morning Papa, morning Mama,” she said with a false cheer in her voice and an unnatural smile hitched to her face.

Tom frowned and released Sabine’s hands to grab both of Marinette’s hands with his two much larger ones. “What’s with the long face lucky bug? It’s your birthday!” he said, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hand.

Marinette shot a look to her Mother, then back to her Father. “Mama says that something will be different, that something is changing today with my coming of age celebration,” she said slowly, looking again to her Mother for confirmation, the latter of who’s face tightened.

“That is true.” said Tom looking down at his daughter. “The usual traditions are being changed today.”

Looking down at the floor, Marinette whispered. “Is it something that I did?”

Shocked Tom and Sabine stared at their daughter as Marinette slowly removed her hands from her father’s still grip. “Wh-what?” Sabine stammered. “What on earth would make you think that?”

Tikki patted Marinette’s shoulder as she chittered. “See, I told you so.”

“Then why are things different? I’m not different than Maura or Mya. Why is it today? Why me?” she pouted.

Her parents exchanged a look. “It isn’t you that’s the problem. It just… isn’t safe for you right now out there,” explained Sabine.

“Safe? I know the ocean is a dangerous place but that doesn’t mean you can keep my cooped up in here forever,” Marinette said frostily. Tikki pinched her shoulder in response but ignoring her, Marinette continued. “It’s not like I’m helpless, you know I’m good with a net Papa!”

“I know you are,” reassured her father. “I cannot let you get hurt because of this. There are dangerous forces at work outside right now, magical forces and renegades we don’t quite know about yet.”

This stopped Marinette. “So the rumors are true then?” she asked curiously, her entire posture changing yet again to lean to the side.

Tom sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands in the air. “Rumors rumors rumors, doesn’t anyone in this castle have anything else to talk about?” he complained good naturedly.

Smiling at her husband’s dramatic actions, Sabine chuckled. “Well, it hasn’t exactly been subtle the past week,” Marinette said, pressing onwards while her eyes darted between her two parents. “Is it true then? Is Volpina behind it? The one who--”

“No more talk of this,” her father interrupted. “Let us talk of the festivities today instead.” He rose from his seat and laid an arm across his daughter’s shoulder, mindful of Tikki who crawled back up into Marinette’s flowing hair. “Regardless of the restrictions, today is still a very big day for you Marinette. We have much to do, shall we get started?”

“Don’t think this is over mister,” Marinette teased, an edge to her voice as she poked her father on the nose. “I will find out what’s keeping me from seeing the world even if you won’t tell me.”

Tom sighed, the sound of a man who has spent far too much time trying to control the will of teenage girls. “Yes, I’m sure you will…” he said tiredly. Sabine arose giggling and took her place on Marinette’s other side as the servant opened the door for the royal trio. “But for now, duty calls.”

 

* * *

 

Darkness fell upon the castle as the feast was drawing to a close, the day having passed quite quickly for the young Princess. Although the party was scheduled to continued far into the night, Marinette was restless and started to get impatient with this neverending stream of people she did not know wishing her congratulations. Her butt was starting to go numb from all this sitting she was doing, not allowed to go mingle on the floor of merpeople and unable to sit comfortably on her own throne. Looking around, she saw her parents on the other side of the throne room in the middle of a distinctly boring political conversation. _They’ll be busy for a while_ , Marinette thought and stood up casually. Her sister-in-law Merissa, who was the closest in age to Marinette, hissed at her. “Marinette get back here! Where are you going?”

Flapping her hands as she spoke airily, Marinette vaguely indicated the nearby door as she floated towards it. “I’m just going to get some air, er water, er … space,” she said hastily, and slowly made a casual and non-conspicuous path towards the edge of the room.

Sighing after her, Merissa shook her head. Next to her Maura whispered carefully, a placid smile still on her face. “Where is she going?”

A similar smile on her face, Merissa waved at a courtier who had made eye contact with her and whispered back, “No idea. I bet she won’t be back for ages though, can’t blame her.”

Reaching the door, Marinette opened it unceremoniously like she had all the time in the world and every right to be leaving her own coming of age party early. As she shut it, she caught Marua and Merissa’s questioning looks and winked. Now alone in the corridor, Marinette sighed in relief. “I thought I would never get away,” she bemoaned stretching her shoulders and arms.

“It is your party, you shouldn’t want to escape something you’ve been looking forward to for years,” chastised Tikki.

Marinette gave Tikki the dryest look she could muster. “Face it, it was boring. If I have to do this every day as Princess I will go stir crazy,” she deadpanned.

Tikki held her own glare before caving with a sigh as well. “You’re right, it was very boring. Let’s get out of here.”

“Already on it, let’s go,” cheered Marinette, streamlining to the end of the corridor and out into the yard. Peering around a pole, she darted in-between various rocks and outcroppings until she reached the high wall surrounding the castle. “Hmmnn….” she mused. “Now how to get past the gates.”

“On it,” said Tikki crawling down Marinette’s body until she drifted to the ground below. She carefully selected small rocks she could grasp in one of her claws, and climbed a good way up the wall before hunkering down on the wall. She dropped her first rock which floated down to clatter onto the path below. The guard posted glanced that way, then back towards the main road. Tikki dropped another rock, then scurried a few feet further and dropped a few more. The guard looked up again, worry appearing on his face before it flickered away as he moved closer. Scrambling to nearly the top of the wall, Tikki let her last rock fall. It rattled against the wall as it fell and Tikki went back to Marinette, who grabbed her and waited. The guard edged towards the fallen rocks carefully, his back to the gate that led beyond. With a swift and powerful surge, Marinette swam through the gate silently before the guard had noticed that nothing was amiss, and resumed his post back at the gate.

Beyond the wall, Marinette kept swimming fast, her blood pumping. “Good thinking Tikki, although I can’t believe that worked,” she commented.

“Me neither, sounds like Armand needs to train his guards better,” Tikki said her tone smug, her face hidden behind a claw. They both burst out laughing as Marinette continued her swim.

Taking a good look around her for the first time since their escape, Marinette was in awe. The last time she had been out of the palace was as a small child on family outings. Everything in the dark of the night looked different then she had remembered, and even better. She powered past small rock gardens and farms, out to the outskirts of the town before she stopped and pulled back. She turned around to look back at the palace, it’s lights a homey glow in the the dark sea. “Tikki… maybe we should go back, Papa was really worried about something out here. What if we get hurt?” she worried, looking down at where Tikki was swaying in her hand. “I don’t want to disobey him completely.”

The crab had no reply save for looking up at Marinette steadily. Without a word, Marinette swam on.

Steadily they continued into the darkness and chill before Marinette changed directions, suddenly going up towards the surface of the water. “Marinette…” said Tikki warningly.

“If I’m going to be out here I might as well break another rule and go to the surface. It’s not like it will do any more harm at this point,” Marinette said determinedly, her eyes staying forward towards the sky.

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean it’s a good ide-- Whoa did you see that?” cried out Tikki suddenly.

Marinette stopped immediately, looking around her in the water. Nothing moved. “See what?” she asked tense. Nothing filtered past the inky water except for a single fish that glanced at her and moved on quickly.

“Up there!” Tikki said urgently. “Those flashes! There must be an attack!” Glancing up, Marinette saw what Tikki meant, faint sparks of color were fanning across the water above them. She frowned, something wasn’t right. She continued forward cautiously as Tikki pulled at a clump of her hair. “Marinette no! We need to go away from the danger not towards it!”

“Something seems off about these lights. Why would they be up and not down towards the cities?” Tikki had no answer to that. “Plus, what if someone needs our help? It doesn't seem like anyone else is here,” she pointed out, the colors growing brighter as the sea around them lightened with the moonlight from above. A muffled boom accompanied the next flash.

“I hope you’re right about this,” Tikki mumbled nervously. They approached the surface and Marinette stopped inches away from the surface. She stared wide eyed at what she could see beyond it. Bright colorful lights rippled above in a dark sky through the waves that served as her window. The moon shone brightly, a beacon in the sky that Marinette hesitantly reached out a hand to touch. Her hand trembled as it neared the water’s surface and slowly, she put her fingertips through into the night air. She gasped and jolted her hand back. “What? What is it, are you okay?” asked Tikki worriedly, scurrying down Marinette’s arm to touch at her fingertips.

She shook her head stunned. “No I’m fine, it didn’t hurt,” she said in wonder. “It just feels….. so odd.”

Going back up to Marinette’s shoulder, Tikki tried to look her in the eyes. “Odd in a good way or bad way?”

Marinette didn’t answer, her eyes being drawn back up to the surface. Still in a daze, she slowly raised her fingertips back above the surface, then further until her whole hand was above the water. A breathy giggle escaped her as a grin spread across her face. Elated, she took a deep breath and floated upwards until her head and shoulders crested the surface. The air was cold and crisp on her skin, water streaming down her face and Marinette gasped. When she opened her eyes, her mouth fell open. “Tikki… it’s beautiful,” she whispered in awe. There were large cliffs that towered above her to one side, and as she slowly spun around to look, the sea stretched out to meet the horizon in the darkness.

BANG!

Both Marinette and Tikki shrieked and ducked back down underneath the water as a burst of color lit up the sky once again. Slowly resurfacing, they stared upwards as streaks of color descended and then disappeared from view. Belatedly Marinette registered sound nearby and turned to see a large floating object not too far away from where they were. As she watched, another color burst lit up the area setting into contrast; it was a ship, a floating platform of people. Human people, she realized with a sudden start. “Marinette no,” warned Tikki before Marinette could even do anything.

“Marinette yes,” she said with a smirk, and headed over towards it, sinking down until just her eyes were above the water. Tikki grumbled and re-clasped her claw around Marinette’s hair as the water moved her around. The ship Marinette realized, was made of wood. The only wood they had in the palace was ornamental, she didn’t realize it would support something this big up on the surface. She laid a hand on the rough surface and looked upwards to where the top of the ship was bright with light and the murmur of voices. Looking around, she swam to the front of the ship where a chain draped down the side of the ship and down into the water below. She set a hand thoughtfully onto the metal links.

Tikki pinched her ear. “Don’t even think about it, we are already in enough trouble as it is. Now humans are involved? Your Father is nice and all but I think he might lock you up in your room for the rest of your life if he finds out about this,” she hissed quietly, her whole body trembling on Marinette’s shoulder.

Intent on her new discovery, Marinette picked up Tikki and set her down gently on the clusters of barnacles that had built up on the base of the ship. “Then wait here,” she said softly, and grabbed the chain again in her hands. Tikki whispered harshly to her but Marinette ignored it as she gave a mighty heave and started to haul herself up the chain. Hand over hand, she pulled herself up, gasping at the strain of her weight. Every move she made felt much heavier than it did below and her arms burned with the effort of keeping aloft. Swinging herself back and forth, she lurched over to a ledge that was curiously enough carved into the shape of a woman, and clawed at it to balance. Marinette lay there panting in the night air, feeling warm as she felt water bead along her skin and soak into the wood of the woman below her. Then, suddenly, there was the sound of measured thumps and a scrape near the side of the ship and Marinette stilled petrified. She slowly inched down further into the shadows of the ship before she dared to look up with wide eyes.

It was a human.

A boy looked out over the sea above her, his bright eyes gazing listlessly over the horizon. His expression was impassive as he leaned onto the rail, propping his face onto his hand. He gave a huff and his eyes fluttered shut. Marinette eyed him curiously, unconsciously drawing herself up closer to get a better view. He was wearing embroidered dark material that covered almost every inch of him, clothing of some sort that to her did not look comfortable or easy to move in. His blond hair fluttered in the wind which Marinette thought to herself, looked odd and rather flat compared to how she was used to seeing hair move. The thumping sounds returned and the boy’s eyes opened as well, turning to face someone Marinette could not see. “Your Highness,” said the faceless voice. “It is good to see you again, are you enjoying the voyage?”

Marinette jolted, this boy was royalty? She peered at him closer as he replied in a polite tone. “Ah yes, thank you for asking. I have not been on a boat for many years, this is only the second time this month. I forgot how different the ocean looks at night.”

  
The voice spoke in an amused tone. “The ocean is beautiful indeed but is the party itself that boring that you must retreat to the water?”

They boy gave a forced yet polite smile. “The court is a party wherever it goes, the only thing new is the location.”

“I will let you get back to your view then. Enjoy Your Highness,” said the voice awkwardly.

“And you as well,” replied the Prince.

The thuds retreated and Marinette suddenly realized they must be the sound of human feet. The humans walk everywhere, I forgot. How odd to not need to swim up here in the air, she mused to herself absentmindedly as she watched the Prince lean back onto the rail, his polite mask slipping off of his face as he stared back over the horizon. His gaze drifted downwards and he frowned. His eyes moved back and forth at something in the sea down below and Marinette looked down with a chill creeping up her spine. The chain she had climbed up still faintly swung in the water, making a slight rasp as it dragged along the wood of the ship. The Prince curiously looked down one end of the ship, then turned and looked her way, his eyes dragging from the ocean up until he reached the carving of the woman and the petrified Marinette. They both froze in an instant. They both gazed at each other, each basking in the wonder of what they were seeing. The Prince looked starstruck, his mouth having slowly dropped open at what he was seeing. Marinette was torn between her panic to dive back into the water, and her curiosity to look at this human. Her decision was made suddenly as a voice called out behind the Prince and eyes wide in terror, and she dove off the ship hastily.

“Adrien? Are you okay? What was that?” asked another noble, coming up to stand by his side.

Prince Adrien tore his eyes away from the foam leftover from the splash and up into the other boys eyes. “I, uh, nothing,” he said hastily. “I think it was a big fish and it startled me is all.”

The other boys eyes narrowed in suspicion and slowly raised a hand to rest on Adrien’s shoulder. “Sometimes your worry me Your Highness,” he said good naturedly, with two slow pats on the shoulder. Looking away back to the water below, the Prince nodded absentmindedly. The other nobles face fell. “Adrien, are you sure you’re okay? Is the boat too much?”

At this Adrien’s eyes came back up. “No, the boat is okay. It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.” Under the skeptical gaze of his companion, he gave a light chuckle. “No really Nino, I’m fine. Let’s…” He paused for a moment. “Let’s rejoin the party.”

As they walked away from the rail, back into the bright cluster of lamplight, the two boys missed a pair of bright blue eyes watching wondrously from the surf below. There was a small splash as they disappeared, returning to the depths.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas equineaurora and mewlightkitten.

  


Two weeks later  


* * *

 

Peering around the corner of her door Marinette saw no one in sight. With a satisfied nod she slipped out of her door, taking care to shut her door silently. She swam through the hall, down the stairs, and around into the courtyard. She quickly opened a side gate and slipped through. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around. Tikki was perched on a nearby rock eying her reproachfully. “Again?” she said.

 

Placing a hand on her chest Marinette breathed out. “Oh it’s just you Tikki,’’ she said in relief.

 

“I’m afraid so,” she said dryly. “Just your best friend trying to stop you from doing something stupid.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette continued past her. “Too late, let’s just get going before someone actually catches us.”

 

Groaning, Tikki grabbed onto her outstretched hand as she passed, and hoisted herself up onto her shoulder as they headed out of town. “Of all rebellious things to do, you had to break like 3 laws doing it. Why couldn’t you just dye your hair or get a piercing like normal teenagers?” Tikki commented. “You’d look great with blue hair.”

 

“Yeah right, black suits me fine and so does exploring. I intend to never let Mama and Papa find out, and Adrien doesn’t seem like he’s told anyone yet,” she insisted, focusing on the surface of the water as she swam, looking for the now familiar bursts of light.

 

“He is a human you know you can't trust him as far as you could throw him,” insisted Tikki.

 

Marinette pondered as she swam. “Well, he does look pretty skinny I bet I could throw him a decent distance,” she said pensively, glancing down to see Tikki sighing heavily.

 

“Please don’t,” she sighed. Marinette laughed and ducked under an outcropping as she approached the coastal cliffs.

 

“I won’t, promise,” Marinette said with a bright smile. She couldn’t help but be happy for her and shook her head to try and be strict again. Marinette surfaced and glanced around for the ship before spotting it, and dodging around to under the hull. Pulling herself up the chain, she clambered onto the wooden mermaid on the front of the ship. Tikki scrambled off of her and skittered across the wood to look up at Marinette as she pulled herself up to peek over the railing.

 

Adrien was in the corner with a mix of boys and girls his age clustered around. He looked happy, he was smiling and laughing at someone’s joke. Marinette smiled as she clutched the wood, he spent too much time looking unhappy and standing solitary at the rail every time she visited. The only one who was always with him was the boy who she gathered was his best friend. Nino seemed to be the only one who could read Adrien’s moods or draw him from his sulking. However, it seems like Adrien had not told his friend about his encounter with Marinette that night because while Adrien sometimes would look out over the ocean, Nino remained blissfully unaware and focused on the people on the ship. She looked around at the other people, noting their various clothes and hairstyles with awe, humans dressed very elaborately for an outing she decided. Her gaze was inevitably drawn back to Adrien and froze when they locked eyes. He looked startled and she ducked down below the rail quickly.

 

“He saw me,” she whispered to Tikki who mirrored her terrified expression.

 

“ _HE WHAT?!”_ hissed Tikki.

 

“What should I do?” whispered Marinette clutching her cheeks in her hands as she stared down at Tikki.

 

“Let’s go now. Hurry,” said Tikki skittering back and forth nervously. Marinette scooped her up in her hand, and moved to slide back into the sea before freezing when she heard the tell tale sound of footsteps above. The footsteps stopped at the rail right above her.

 

“I uh…. I’ve been thinking about you.” Marinette’s heart stopped beating momentarily and she put her free hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. “Ever since that night I … I mean I don’t know you or anything but uh… I’d like to see you again? Properly I mean.” Adrien’s voice was soft and tentative. Marinette exchanged a look with Tikki who looked as bewildered as she felt. “I won’t say anything to anyone I promise.”

 

There was an awkward silence that followed. She heard a sigh and nearly pulled herself up but Tikki gently clawed her finger. She shook her head and Marinette made a pouting face at her. Tikki clenched her finger in warning that made her scowl. A slight rustle followed by the sound of something hitting the rail made them whip back around. “This is for you, if… you want it,” Adrien said, his voice unsure as he fiddled with the object on the rail.

 

Biting her lip, Marinette set down Tikki and reached up to the rail with one hand. Adrien drew in a surprised breath and her other hand followed after a second. Slowly and tentatively, Marinette raised herself up, drawing even with the rail to see a small box at eye level. She cocked her head in confusion, then drew her gaze further up to meet the captivated gaze of Adrien who started at her with wonder, mouth agape. As one, they both leaned closer as Marinette looked at him in equal wonder. His eyes danced green in the lamplight and she found herself tracing his face with her own eyes. They paused at his mouth which moved up into an eager grin. “You… you are real,” he breathed out, the air hitting Marinette’s own face and she darted her eyes back to his.

 

A laugh from back on the deck startled them, Adrien blinking rapidly as he broke eye contact to look back at the other humans. They were blissfully unaware of the Prince’s actions and he turned back around to look at her once again. She saw a look of panic for the first time in his gaze and realized it was for her. She smiled at him softly. “Thank you,” she said simply. His face immediately flushed causing her own smile to grow. She took the box in her hand, and retreated beneath the rail.

 

“Wait!” he cried out, leaning over the rail to chase her but Marinette had already gone, leaving nothing but a patch of sea foam. Scanning the ocean’s surface frantically, he looked for any sign of her in the water but saw nothing.

 

Approaching him from a silent starting gaggle of peers, Nino asked worriedly. “Adrien? What’s wrong?”

 

Adrien chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he assured his friend.

 

Nino apparently took this as a challenge. He crossed his arms and jutted out his chin. “Oh yeah? Try me.”

 

“I saw a mermaid.”

 

For a moment Nino didn’t move a muscle until and he burst into laughter. “A mermaid? You’ve got to get some better jokes,” he cackled, bending over to brace his hands on his knees as he laughed.

 

Grabbing his arm and pulling him closer, Adrien cast a look back at the staring people behind them, who had all turned to whisper amongst each other. “Shh not so loud!” he hissed.

 

Nino finally stood up while wiping a tear from his eye. “Dude, no one cares about that. Mermaids aren’t real,” he said with a genuine smile that stretched across his face. “The worst that happens is they think you’re a little crazy.”

 

Adrien frowned at him. “I’m not crazy,” he said defensively.

 

His eyebrows raised. “Yeah really reassuring coming from the guy who sees half naked mythological creatures in the ocean at night.”

 

“I never said half naked Nino,” said Adrien with a smirk.

 

Nino raised his hands in mock surrender, “Sorry man, I just assumed. As a fantasy I would assume tha--”

 

Adrien slapped his hand onto Nino’s chest quickly to silence him, face flushed. “It wasn’t a fantasy,” he said hastily. “I don’t have those kind of fantasies.”

 

Giving him yet another skeptical look, Nino deadpanned, “Right, of course not.”

 

As the two boys walked away from the rail, the water below them glimmered on the scales of the creatures swimming below. The two creatures exchanged a glance, and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Back at the castle, Marinette edged back into her room and shut the door quietly. She rested her head against the door and sighed. “I can’t believe this,” she said with a smile, her fingers clenched around the small box she had yet to open.

 

“Neither can I,” said a voice from behind her.

 

Whipping around with a shriek, Marinette examined the near darkness of her bedroom carefully before a light near her bed flared up illuminating the room. Sabine sat on the bed looking reproachfully at her daughter. “Mama!” squeaked Marinette. “I uh, I was just getting uh, I mean I was just out to see--”

 

Her mother raised her hand to silence her. “I don’t want to hear your excuses,” she said softly. She patted the bed next to her and Marinette sat down. “Look at me,” she demanded and Marinette obeyed, looking up from where she was staring guiltily at her lap.

 

“Yes Mama?” Marinette whispered.

 

“Where have you been? Why are you not abed at this hour?” asked Sabine, Marinette finally meeting her eyes to see not disappointment like she has assumed, but worry.

 

“I’m sorry, I just… I was out,” said Marinette guiltily.

 

“That I figured out on my own. Where were you?” Sabine asked again.

 

Marinette’s hands clenched around the box she held again. She didn’t want to lie to her mother, but saying the truth would get her locked in her room for sure. “I ….” She bit her lip. “I was meeting someone.”

 

Suddenly the facts all clicked into place and Sabine glanced at her daughter’s guilty blushing face, the box in her hands, and thought back over the past couple weeks. She clapped her hands together with an earnest smile. “This is all about a boy? How exciting!” she said excitedly.

 

Sputtering, Marinette turned to deny this claim but realized it wasn’t exactly a lie. She flushed darker. “Y-yes,” she admitted.

 

“And you felt you had to hide it from me?” inquired Sabine. “Do you not trust me?”

 

Freeing one hand Marinette clasped her mother’s hand in hers reassuringly. “No Mama, of course I trust you! I just…” she hesitated. “I just don’t tell you everything you know? I don’t think I tell anyone everything.”

 

“Except me,” said Tikki popping out of Marinette’s hair to join the conversation. “We have no secrets between us.”

 

Sabine chuckled. “I’m glad of that. If you two are together, nothing too terrible can happen.”

 

Tikki started to grumble before Marinette laughed nervously to drown her out. “Yes, yes, I am in Tikki’s safe hands. Nothing dangerous for us.”

 

Her eyes drawing back to Marinette’s lap, Sabine beamed at her daughter. “And from the looks of that gift, things seem for be going along nicely,” she teased.

 

Marinette looked down at the box with a carefully guarded expression. “I don’t know. I didn’t expect a gift, I don’t know him that well at all,” she said softly.

 

“And do you like him?” pressed her mother.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s… nice.”

 

“Not to mention easy on the eyes,” interjected Tikki. Sabine laughed and Marinette scowled up at her friend. Tikki patted her claw on the top of Marinette’s head. “That wasn’t a secret, it was an observation I think you agree with too.”

 

Sabine reached up and took Tikki out of her nest of hair, and onto the bed before looking back at Marinette who was still avoiding her eyes. “Honey, you know you can tell me anything. If you don’t want to, that is alright.” She kissed the top of her head and got up. “Just be safe, your father and I trust you to make the right decisions.”

 

Marinette looked up at her and gave a small smile. “Thanks Mama, I will. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” said her mother, then left the room.

 

Coming to stand beside her, Tikki looked at the box. “Are you going to open it?” she asked curiously.

 

Silently Marinette flipped the small latch, and opened the box. Inside on a small now waterlogged cushion, were two earrings. They matched, both earrings a simple white stone that wasn’t entirely smooth to Marinette’s fingers as she picked them up. She noticed slight flecks of silver in the stone as she turned them in the lamplight with a silver base that glinted as well. She put them flat in her palm. “They’re beautiful,” she said in awe.

 

Tikki looked at her friend fondly. “Are you going to put them on?” she asked. Nodding Marinette rose and went over to her mirror. She put them on and looked at her reflection thoughtfully. “Do you like them?” asked TIkki again.

 

Marinette continued looking at herself, tilting her head so that the white of the stones was in the light. “I do,” she confessed.

 

Trying not to smile at how her friend was acting, Tikki asked again, softly this time. “And the boy?”

 

“I do,” Marinette replied with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Two large sharks loomed over the ocean floor. Smaller fish fled from their shadows that spilled over them as the two circled ominously. They swam over to an outcropping of rock embedded in the cliffside. To the side was a cave, the entrance with a pale light flooding out. As they entered, it flashed briefly before going dark. “Hello my dears, how did it go?” came a silken voice from the darkness. They slid closer to the figure, their large bodies nuzzling her eagerly. “Oh? So it’s moving along splendidly. Keep an eye on our little princess, wouldn’t want her luck to run out now would we?” With a final stroke, the sharks shot out of cave again. Coaxing the glow back up from her open palms, the figure grinned with sharp teeth as she lounged more into her seat.

 

“Soon…"  


* * *

 

The next week was agony for Marinette. If she thought it had been hard before to wait for her visits to the surface, it was agony now. Her desire to speak to Adrien grew, and she was beginning to have it leak through her composure. Her mother was still under the assumption she was mooning over a boy somewhere in the castle which gave her an explanation for how skittish her behavior was. Her sisters pestered her constantly once they had got wind of the gossip, and her father had even come by to tell her, “Don’t be shy to introduce him to us!” Her father, the King of Atlantica, was telling her not to be shy about bringing a boy home. The very thought made her head ache. The days had her busy as her duties as an official Princess started in earnest. The crown advisors were constantly scolding her for being distracted, or rushing in late to her “daily tax instruction” lessons. Time crept by slowly and the moment night fell, she dashed out of her room eagerly.

 

Tikki had loosened up considerably once she felt that the Queen had at least some notion of what was going on and that they weren’t in any _real_ or significant danger. She teased Marinette off and on about her new “boyfriend” but still retained her edge of caution. “Just be careful this time, I know you want to learn more about him but you have to be careful. You mi—“

 

“—might be seen by any other human on the ship. And that would be dangerous and could endanger everyone I know and love,” interrupted Marinette as she recited dutifully. She had heard this speech all week as she prepared to see Adrien again. “I know, I know, I’m curious not foolish."

 

“Of course you are, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be both,” said Tikki.

 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette ignored the backhanded compliment as she exited the city on her now familiar path. The sea rolled and the plants swayed around her. She slowed to a stop frowning. “There must be a storm coming, do you think they’re even up there?” she asked Tikki worriedly.

 

“They might? I don’t know how well humans can read the sea,” responded Tikki.

 

There was a muffled boom in the distance, not from the surface, but from further into the heaving ocean. They exchanged glances before speeding away. “They’ll be fine if they’re out there I’m sure,” said Marinette, talking more to herself at this point than Tikki. “They’re on the water, they must know how to handle a storm. It wouldn’t make sense for them to be out otherwise,” she muttered, worrying to herself all the way up to the surface. Tikki staying silent and unable to find something reassuring to tell Marinette that wasn’t an outright lie. They breached into the air to find the water choppy but the sky only a pale grey. Marinette’s tight muscles relaxed. “Do you see them?” she asked Tikki, scanning the horizon herself. A slight drizzle from the sky broke her focus for a moment before she continued to search.

 

Looking from her vantage point atop Marinette’s head, Tikki grabbed her crown for balance as the water jostled them. “There, they’re further out than usual,” Tikki informed her, pointing to the ship that indeed was further from shore then Marinette had even seen it. Quickly, Marinette dipped back below the surface to swim over.

 

Reaching the ship in no time, she watched from below as the ship continued to drift further out to see. She frowned. “Why are they going further out? Don’t they see the storm?” she mused.

 

“Perhaps they think it will die down?” offered Tikki.

 

_BOOM!_

 

A loud clap of thunder rang out followed by the bright shine of lightning. “Or maybe they are just fools,” she said wryly.

 

“We have to help them,” decided Marinette. “We have to make them turn around."

 

“And how? We can’t move the ship and we can’t be seen!” Tikki reminded her.

 

_BOOM!_

 

The crash of thunder and lightning sounded again making Marinette more firm than ever. “We have to try. This storm is getting bad fast.” She swam up and looked up at the deck of the ship. Even with the pelting rain she could still make out the humans aboard clustered together in fear. Looking back down the side of the ship, she saw the chain she used to climb, and grabbed it. Careful of the slick metal, she hauled herself up to the deck, wincing as the ship would lurch sending her to slam against the wooden wall. Straining, she reached her perch and looked over the rail.

 

The deck was pure chaos as humans raced around; some of them were lashing ropes together and to the ship, while some simply panicked or stood on the deck in fear. One of them, a large burly man, was ushering the panicky nobles down into the ship itself. The man shouted out to a figure by the deck’s rail; it was Adrien. She gasped as the boat rocked heavily, the waves cresting and slamming the boat. Lightning illuminated Adrien’s face as he stared out to sea and she saw it was pale with fear, his hands gripping the rail tightly. The man shouted again and she saw Nino push around and out of the door to shout out as well. Adrien didn’t appear to hear them against the roar of the storm as he stayed frozen, staring out at the storm. She bit her lip feeling helpless as the man pushed Nino back inside and started over towards Adrien. Suddenly there was a great lurch, and a giant wave crested high over the front of the ship. There was a deafening moment of silence before it came crashing down over the ship. Sailors shouted as they clung to ropes frantically as the water slammed down on them.

 

The bulky man slid before coming to a stop. The door burst open as Nino came rushing out and dashed to the rails before he slipped to the floor, sliding to hit the high rail with a thump. Adrien was nowhere to be seen. “YOUR HIGHNESS?” roared the man, his massive hands cupped around his mouth. “YOUR HIGHNESS?"

 

“ADRIEN??” shouted Nino as he scanned the deck frantically. “ADRIEN!!” Her heart in her throat, Marinette scanned the rough seas for the boy wishing desperately that she too could call out in search.

 

_BOOM!_

 

The sound of the the thunder echoed Marinette’s heart as it pounded in her chest. She couldn’t see him anywhere, he must have sank. _Humans can’t breathe underwater_ , she thought panicky. _I have to go look_. The accompanying lighting illuminated the sky and she saw a flash of gold in the water. “There!” shouted Nino, his eyes catching what Marinette had as well.

 

Without hesitation, Marinette launched herself off of the ship, diving into the water with a splash. She swam frantically to where she had seen him, and found Adrien drifting listlessly in the water, eyes closed and body limp. Grabbing his arm, she hauled him onto her back and pushed upwards, her tail pumping frantically. The added weight made her already tired muscles strain and her chest ache.

 

_He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay._

 

They breached the surface with a large splash as Marinette searching for the ship. The waves had blown it in the opposite direction from the group, it’s sails full and flapping as it forced the ship away. Scowling, she looked at the human on her back, his breathing was feeble but it was there, ghosting across her bare shoulder.

 

_He’ll be okay._

 

Water slapped their faces as the storm raged. “TIKKI!” Marinette shouted over the din.

 

“OVER THERE!” she shouted back.

 

A rock was visible over the water, it stood tall over the raging water and Marinette gripped her cargo tighter. With another worried glance back at Adrien, Marinette forced their way over. It felt like hours but was merely only minutes before they reached their shelter. Loosening her grip, Marinette pulled the limp Adrien around to her front, and draped him over the rock.

 

_BOOM!_

 

“TIKKI HOLD ON!” shouted Marinette as she grappled for handholds on the rock. She pressed herself tighter against the unconscious human as the waves pushed and pulled at her. She grimaced as the rough surface cut into her palms but held firm as Tikki held tight to her hair. She glared at the sky as if to scold it.

 

 _He’ll be okay. I know he will. I won’t let him die._  


* * *

 

It was nearly dawn before the storm subsided, the pale glow of the oncoming sunrise barely cresting over the horizon. Out on the ocean, Marinette stirred, her arms screaming in protest as she let go of the outcropping. “Marinette….” gasped Tikki in horror. “Your hands…”

 

She looked down at her bloody palm, her soft hands were no match for the rough rock that had served as her anchor. Wincing, she watched the blood collect on the scratches as she held it in the air. “It’s fine, it hurts but it isn’t too bad,” she said optimistically. She looked down at Adrien whose face had been pressed to the rough rock as well and grimaced at the blood on him as well. “I’m sorry," she whispered to him.

 

“We need to get him to shore,” said Tikki grimly. “Do you have the strength?"

 

Feeling her arms shake in protest, Marinette let go of the rock with her other hand and sank into the ocean. She hissed at the salt water coming into contact with her open wounds but reached back up to grab Adrien. “No, but I don’t have a choice do I?” she asked as she secured him on her back. Her tail was stiff from the long hours but guided her forwards without too much complaining as she headed towards the distant shore. “I can’t just leave him here he’ll die.” Tikki stayed silent, her own worry for the girl evident.

 

Powering onwards, Marinette struggled to keep her hold on Adrien as she fought with her own strength to keep his head above water. He had yet to regain consciousness even though he was still breathing. _It doesn’t matter_ , she thought firmly. _Once the humans get to him, he will be fine. Once I get him to shore, he will be fine._ The shore got closer as the light from the sun grew brighter, casting an orange glow over the beach. Once her tail hit sand, Marinette nearly collapsed, her hand reaching out quickly to brace herself on the sand. The sand scratched her palms but she ignored it in favor of dragging herself higher onto the beach. With a groan, she slumped onto the sand, Adrien’s body rolling off of her back to fall next to her. Her muscles burned as she finally relaxed, taking deep shuddering breaths on the sand of the beach.

 

“Are you alright?” Tiki asked after a while, letting the tired girl rest on the shore.

 

The water lapped up around her as she turned to press her face bracingly against the sand. “Yes, I’m …. okay,” she finally managed. Fully turning, Marinette looked at Adrien next to her, his chest rising and falling slowly but steadily. “I did it."

 

Tikki’s giggle was elated. “You made it! I’m so proud of you!” she said excitedly, scrambling down to the sand by Marinette’s face. They met eyes for a moment before she scurried into Marinette’s neck to press herself against her skin. “I was so scared for you.” Her body shook with her words.

 

Smiling softly, Marinette slowly raised a hand to lay across Tikki’s shell. “Me too. I’m glad it’s over,” she said reassuringly with a few pats.

 

Tikki drew back and asked, “Is it really over?” At Marinette’s confused expression, Tikki walked over to Adrien’s body that she poked cautiously. He didn’t move. “What are you going to do now that you’ve saved him? Leave? Stay to explain? He will have no memory of you or how you saved him, is that what you want?”

 

“I… I— Of course I want him to remember. I...” She pulled herself achingly upright and watched the sunrise. “I don’t know what is the right thing to do,” she admitted voice cracking. “I want to make sure he’s alright but I don’t know how to help him.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

 

“Marinette…”

 

“Why can’t we talk to humans anyway? I wish we could be friends. I want to get to know him, I want to know what humans are like,” she cried.

 

Tikki started to respond then froze as there was soft sound from Adrien. Marinette whipped around and pulled herself closer to his head. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned, his face wrinkling up. Marinette smiled though her tears, her hand going to cup his face on the side that wasn’t injured. “He’s alright,” she whispered.

 

Adrien’s eyes opened. The first thing he registered was how awful he felt, it felt like he was a ragdoll. The second thing he realized was that he was outside, he could feel water washing over his legs. And lastly and more importantly, he concluded that he was definitely dead. He remembered the storm, then water and…. Nothing. But he couldn’t be alive, everything was soft and warm around him and _she_ couldn’t be here, _she_ was gone. Bright blue eyes gazed down at him, tears dripping onto his face which registered as a blip of pain compared to what he was seeing. “You’re back,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

 

Grateful to see his eyes open and staring back at her, Marinette stroked his cheek. “I’m sorry.” she whispered brokenly, her voice thick with tears. “I wish I could stay.”

 

Adrien stared back at her dazed. He blinked. “How…” he paused to wet his lips. “How are you here?”

 

Stopping, Marinette drew her hand back puzzled as he stared completely awestruck at her. “I…” she stuttered. She looked around her at something, then back at Adrien. Her brow pinched together. “I have to go, I’m sorry.”

 

Dimly Adrien felt her pull away and he stared up at the clouds, his body numb. Something brushed against his leg and he saw a flash of dark blue before he closed his eyes again. Moments later, the dull pounding of feet and muted shouting registered before sand was sprayed into his face. Peering back up, he saw numerous faces gaping relieved back at him. They kept saying his name over and over again and drew him upright. Before his vision went black once again, he saw a face peeking out from the ocean before it flashed away in a blur of blue.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I’m trying to get the story moving but am burying myself under long chapter updates. I will try to keep updating regularly (once every 2 weeks) I’m having a whole lot of fun with this story.
> 
> Hang in there with me as this keeps going! Any questions or comments please leave a review or you can shoot me an ask on Tumblr under user Fanficismything and the tag "Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken fic". I will be posting updates, previews, and hopefully character doodles!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!
> 
> This is going to be an ongoing project of about 16 chapters. I have everything planned out plot wise it just hasn't been written yet. I will try and update at LEAST once every 2 weeks. 
> 
> I tried to blend the original Little Mermaid tale, Disney's Little Mermaid (both movie and play), and also combine aspects of Miraculous Ladybug. I am changing slight things like there's no akuma's and no kwami's, but there is magic involved (of course).
> 
> Hang in there with me as this keeps going! Any questions or comments please leave a review or you can shoot me an ask on Tumblr under user Fanficismything and the tag "Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken fic". I will be posting updates, previews, and hopefully character doodles!


End file.
